


Conditional

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Depression, Lies, M/M, Post-Game, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virtual Reality, someone teach this boy how to accept love pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: He can give Momota the most beautiful lies.He can craft them with practiced precision and lace them with the best of intentions. He can make them his greatest creation, something that feels genuine and real. An idiot like Momota would never tell the difference anyway.





	Conditional

What they have is not love. 

Ouma isn’t looking for his other half or someone to complete him, thank you very much. He’s a perfectly broken person on his own and the mere idea of someone completing him is laughable, really. Honestly, he feels pity towards anyone who would even want to try. He feels like thousands broken pieces brought together and formed into some resemblance of an actual human being. That person has his face and shares this fragile broken body with him, but other than that he has no idea who is this sickly looking boy staring at him in the mirror with empty eyes and painfully fake smiles.

Sometimes, on the nights when nightmares claw at his throat and broken sobs muffled by the damp pillow escape from between his chapped lips he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Momota will realize it one day and just let him be. Alone. As he should be. That one day he would just wake up to their empty apartment being even more empty with what little possessions Momota owned disappearing along with this stupid disappointed expression he’s been wearing for longer than Ouma can bother to remember. 

He doesn’t understand why the thought makes him sob harder. 

Ouma wishes that he could put all the blame on Team Danganronpa. He knows that’s what most of the others do. It feels so tempting, when he thinks about it - tricking himself into believing that this failed clown villain is just a creation of a team of skilled writers writing him into existence, twisting his personality to satisfy the ever unsatisfied audience. But there’s this voice at the back of his head, the voice that just keeps mocking and reminds him that he was always the piece of shit he is now, unable to love and unlovable. 

Instead, on nights -- it’s always night, as if he can expose himself only in those dark dark moments, as if the moon would forgive his weaknesses -- when Momota’s lips brush the exposed skin of his neck and he trails patterns with open-mouthed kisses along the contours of Ouma’s pale face he tricks himself into thinking that maybe it might be love, one day. But even then it would be a purely conditional one. 

Ouma is a liar, after all. 

And despite the fact that reality dulled his skills somewhat, lies still remain the most reliable and strongest weapon he has against this murder-obsessed unforgiving world. 

He can give Momota the most beautiful lies. He can craft them with practiced precision and lace them with the best of intentions. He can make them his greatest creation, something that feels genuine and real. An idiot like Momota would never tell the difference anyway. 

Some part of his brain convinces him that there’s no point in feeling bad about lying to Momota as the space idiot is a filthy liar just like him. All of these gestures, the way he softly cups Ouma’s face in those dumb big hands and pushes the hair from his face so he can press the gentlest of kisses against his eyelids. Lies! All of it! Momota would spend hours whispering sweet lies against his pulse, keeping him close, keeping him safe. And he’s not even convincing in his lies, making Ouma’s heart flutter only to shatter mere seconds later as he immediately realizes how fake all of this is, how empty it makes him feel, even emptier than when he woke up just to learn that everything he knew about the world was just one big elaborate lie. 

Yes, Momota is the worst kind of liar.

And if Ouma hates liars? 

Well, then maybe he can lie to himself about that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr, where I'm still taking requests for Oumota and Saioumota ficlets based on a list of prompts that can be found on my blog! You can also just come and scream at me about those adorable idiots. My Tumblr is golden-redhead. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time ever posting something on AO3 so I'm like, super nervous ;_; I have no idea what I'm doing, help.


End file.
